Family Business
by Janis B
Summary: Sydney's misguided actions and family loyalities come back to haunt her
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Family Business  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Syd's Mother knocked on the bedroom door, "Sydney, Gage is on the phone, come and talk to him."  
  
"No, I don't want to talk to him."  
  
"What do you want me to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't care I just don't want to talk to him."  
  
"All right Sydney, but this makes about the tenth call in two hours you are going to have to give in sooner or later."  
  
Her Mother went back to the phone; "I'm sorry Gage she just doesn't want to speak to you right now."  
  
"Has she said anything that might indicate what's wrong?" Gage hopefully asked Kathy Cooke.  
  
"Nothing, not a word, I'm sorry Gage."  
  
"Thanks I'll call back later," he hung up the phone.  
  
********  
  
Gage handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant as he got on the plane, if Syd wouldn't talk to him on the phone he would go to her.   
  
Two weeks ago, everything had been wonderful between Sydney and Gage. He had finally got up enough courage to ask her to marry him. Syd had thrown herself into his arms, shouting yes, yes, yes between kisses.  
  
They decided to be married in six weeks. Alex and Erika had all ready gladly enlisted to help with all the arrangements. Everything was going along the way it should. The two of them were happier and more in love every day. At least that was how he had felt and he thought she had felt the same way. He would have sworn to it up until yesterday.  
  
The two of them had gone out to pick up a couple of suspects in a case they were working. After checking out a few seedy bars, they finally came across the two of them. One of the suspects Miles Costa had taken off down the alley and Syd had taken up pursuit, while Gage cuffed the other one Brad Dillon, and took him to the car. Syd was gone for quite a few minutes, long enough for Gage to become concerned. Suddenly she appeared from around the side of the building by herself, Costa had gotten away.  
  
"You okay?" Gage had asked her.  
  
"Ya fine," was all she had said.  
  
When they got back she had asked Gage if she minded questioning Dillon with Trivette that she needed to talk to Walker. He didn't question her, just told her okay; he figured they would talk later that night.  
  
By the time they were done the interrogation, Syd had all ready left for home. This was so unlike her that Gage had begun to worry about her and he left for home moments later.   
  
She wasn't there; instead, there was a note with her engagement ring beside it. Gage had read and reread the note several times, he knew it by heart, and it made no sense. He went over it in his mind as the plane began to descend into the airport.   
  
It started out by saying how much she loved him and how sorry she was. That she had asked Walker for an extended leave of absence to figure things out. She had to sort things out for herself before she could consider involving him in her life. Then she asked him please not to hate her because she loved him so much.  
  
The plane touched down and Gage got ready to get off the plane. He was scared, more scared then he had ever been facing a situation as a Ranger. What if she wouldn't see him, he just wouldn't leave until she did.  
  
**********  
  
Last night Kathy Cooke had just finished washing her dishes and cleaning up the kitchen when she heard a rap on her back door. She opened the door and to her surprise, her daughter Sydney stood there.  
  
"Sydney?" It was more of a question then a greeting.  
  
"Can I come in Mom?"  
  
"Of course Sydney you caught me off guard I didn't expect to see you standing there. Is everything all right?" she asked as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Mom I really can't talk now I just need some time to think. Can I use my old room for a few days?"  
  
"Honey are you all right?"  
  
"I don't know I just need some time to work a few things out."  
  
"Gage is okay?"  
  
"Yes he's fine, Mom I hate to ask, but can you please let me be for now. I'm going to bed we'll talk tomorrow."  
  
Syd had kissed her Mother good night and headed for her old room, leaving Kathy standing there wondering what was wrong.  
  
Gage had called about nine-thirty that night. Kathy had said yes she was there but she had all ready gone to bed. He told her he would call back in the morning. He had called back continuously, what ever the problem was Gage was as much in the dark as she was, finally he told her he was coming there. Kathy was glad, she sensed that Sydney needed him no matter what she said.  
  
**********  
  
Gage paid the cab driver and walked up to the front door of the Cooke home. He had been there one other time with Syd, the time he had met her Mother and her two brothers. He had been nervous that time, but as he looked back on that visit, he realized that had been a piece of cake in comparison to now. He reached out and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Gage, I'm so glad you are here," Kathy Cooke told him as she opened the door for him.  
  
"Has she said anything?" Gage asked again.  
  
"Nothing she has hardly left her room all day. I'll tell her you're here."  
  
"Please let me."  
  
Kathy moved aside so Gage could get by. He walked down the hall and knocked gently on Syd's door.  
  
"What is it Mom?"   
  
"Syd it's me open the door."  
  
"Gage what are you doing here go away."  
  
"I'm not going any where until we talk face to face."  
  
"Gage I don't want to see you right now."  
  
He could tell that she was crying but it didn't matter he wasn't letting up he needed to see her now.  
  
"Sydney open this door or I'll break it down."  
  
She hesitated a minute knowing he meant what he said, then she pulled the door open, she stood there not saying a word. Now that the door was open, Gage really didn't know what to say next either.  
  
Syd didn't move the tears flowed down her face, Gage moved towards her and she fell into his arms sobbing.   
  
"I'm sorry Gage, I love you so much, I just couldn't face you with this."  
  
"Syd, Honey there isn't anything you can't bring to me."  
  
Gage pulled her a little tighter to him and let her cry until there were no more tears left to cry. They moved to the edge of the bed and sat there, Gage waiting patiently for Sydney to tell him why she had run away.  
  
"This started long before I ever knew you Gage, before I had ever thought of being a Texas Ranger. I hadn't been on the job any more then a couple of months when it happened.  
  
I was approached by two men from the Costa family, Paul Durgon and Christopher Armand, they told me they had something I needed to do for them. I guess they had been shaking down all the stores and businesses in certain areas. That area included my Father's business. Over the years, he had worked out an arrangement with them. Instead of paying out protection, weekly he had let them launder money through the business. They had a book with all the transactions recorded in it. They told me that if I wasn't interested in helping them that they knew lots of people who would be interested in looking at this book of my Father's transactions.   
  
My Dad by this time was sick, they were barely keeping their heads above water with all the medical bills, my brothers were trying to keep the business going, this would have killed him. All I had to do was remove two shell casings from the evidence room so the murder case would fall through against Michael Costa.  
  
At this point Syd got up and went to the dresser where an old jewellery box sat. She opened it, pulled up the corner of the lining and pulled out a small plastic bag. Walking back over to Gage, she handed it to him. Inside were the shell casings.  
  
"As soon as the charges were dropped Dad's business was sold for twice what it was actually worth. Dad died shortly after and the money from the sale has taken care of Mom ever since."  
  
The tears were starting to form in Syd's eyes again, as she sat down beside Gage again.   
  
"There's more," she continued, "A few days ago Durgon called me, I hadn't heard from him since I helped them with Michael. He told me they needed this business with Miles taken care of and they were going to need my help again. I told them not this time that Miles Costa would be paying for his crimes. He told me he thought I'd be changing my tune.  
  
Yesterday when I chased Costa out in the alley Durgon was waiting for me. He informed me that once a dirty cop always a dirty cop and my bank account proved it. Then he said that my partner was in on my scams too and he could prove that too. That's when I ran; I just couldn't drag you into this mess. Now they are hanging your career on my decision to help them or not."  
  
"Let me help you with that decision Syd, this ends here."  
  
"Gage I can't let you put your career on the line for my stupid mistakes."  
  
"I don't see it as putting my career on the line. This is doing our job Syd. The first thing we need to do is get home and talk to Walker, Alex and Trivette to see where we go from here. All right Syd?"  
  
Syd knew that Gage was right; she had known the right decision all along. She nodded her head yes and putting her arms around him she kissed him.  
  
"Thank you for coming here for me Gage."  
  
"You mean too much to me Syd to ever let you go without a fight," he smiled as he kissed her.  
  
"I'm going to have to let my Mother know what is going on. I'll do that right now."  
  
"Syd one more thing before you talk to your Mom," Gage had taken her hand as he spoke and reaching into his pocket had brought out her engagement ring, "Think you could put this back on your finger before it gets lost?"  
  
She smiled as she let him slip it on her finger.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Gage called Walker while Sydney had gone to talk to her Mother. He told Walker that they would be home tomorrow and that he and Syd needed to talk to him, Alex and Trivette outside of work. It was decided they would meet at the ranch at eight the following morning.  
  
After talking to Walker, Gage called the airport and booked their flight for eleven thirty-five. He then went to join Sydney and her Mother.   
  
The whole thing had been very hard for Kathy Cooke to comprehend. It was almost as if her whole family knew the secret that had been kept away from her until now.  
  
"It's like I didn't even know your Father at all Sydney. I can't understand how he could have done this for all those years. And now you are paying for the sins of the father."  
  
Her Mother was close to tears as Sydney put her arms around her. Gage put his hand on Syd's shoulder to make sure she knew he was there for her and her Mother.  
  
"Syd, maybe you should give your brothers a call and see if they can come over and stay with your Mom. It might be a good idea if we spoke to them too and see if they knew anything about what was going on."  
  
Syd gave her Mom's hand a squeeze and went to make the calls.  
  
"Gage I'm so sorry. If either her Father or I had known they had approached her," Kathy's voice trailed off as she choked back more tears.  
  
Gage took her hand as he spoke, "That's in the past, we have to look ahead and see how we can rectify things now."  
  
He spoke with more confidence then he actually had. What Syd had done was serious no matter what her reasons. He knew though it was exactly those reasons that made him love her so much.  
  
"Anthony and Rick are both on their way over and I've put some coffee on," Syd announced as she rejoined Gage and her Mother.  
  
A few minutes later, a car was pulling into the driveway and Syd's brother Rick was climbing the steps of the front porch. Rick and Anthony were both tall like their Father had been, while Syd had taken her looks and stature from her Mother.  
  
Syd opened the door to her brother, who scooped her up in his arms, spun her around, hugging her at the same time.  
  
"Sydney, Gage what are you doing here, we're going to be seeing you in a few weeks aren't we?"  
  
"We've had a family problem come up Rick," their Mother volunteered, "Sydney needs our help."  
  
Rick looked questioningly from his Mother to Sydney to Gage, "What kind of problem?" he asked.  
  
"Let's wait until Anthony gets here. Got coffee on, can I get you one?"   
  
Rick knew he wouldn't find out anything until Anthony got there so he told Sydney he'd love a coffee. She came in with Rick's coffee just as her mother was opening the door for her oldest son and his wife.   
  
Anthony gave Sydney a quick hug, then asked what was so important that it couldn't have waited for the wedding.  
  
Syd sat down with Gage and he took her hand. She told the story to her brothers and sister-in-law, asking them if they knew anything about their Father's dealings. Anthony was the first to speak up.  
  
"I don't know what Dad did or didn't do, but for God sake Sydney do what they ask before the rest of us are in as deep as you are."  
  
"We aren't in the business of letting the criminals away with something like this Anthony," Gage answered for Syd.  
  
"Ya well she did once and everything was fine."  
  
"Everything wasn't fine, that's why we are sitting here now that's why I'm facing this again, they think they have me on the hook and any time they wiggle the line I'm suppose to come running. Everything won't be fine this time if I give into them again."  
  
"Do what ever you think is best Sydney, with Mom's blessing I'm sure. That's the way it's always been around here, why would it change now. Just try to think of the rest of us when you make that final decision."  
  
After saying that Anthony got up and stormed out of the house. His wife Cara, turned to Syd, told her she was sorry and followed Anthony out. Gage was going to go after him, but Syd stopped him.   
  
"He'll cool off Gage, he always does," Rick stated.  
  
Gage saw the hurt look on Syd's face, Anthony may cool off but that still wasn't an excuse to act the way he had.  
  
***********  
  
Syd slept most of way on the plane back to Dallas. Gage had put his arm around her and she had almost instantly fallen asleep from pure exhaustion.   
  
Anthony's little tantrum kept going through Gage's mind, he knew that he was Sydney's brother but he still couldn't help feeling there was something more going on then was on the surface. He decided he would have to do a little checking into Anthony, something just wasn't right.  
  
The message light was blinking on the phone when they came in. Syd went to it immediately to take off the messages.   
  
"Let it wait until morning," Gage had protested. The messages had all ready started to play. One from the florist, one from the seamstress and one from Paul Durgon.  
  
"Ranger Cooke," his voice said, "We need to meet with you, we need to finalize the plan. I'll be in touch, one way or the other."  
  
**********  
  
Gage and Sydney were at Alex and Walkers by seven forty-five. Syd went into the kitchen with Alex and Angela while Gage sat with Walker in the living room with a coffee.  
  
"You two don't look like you've had much sleep," commented Walker.  
  
"We haven't Walker, things are not good. Did Syd tell you why she wanted a leave of absence? "  
  
"Not really only that it had to do with her family."  
  
Gage was about to reply when Trivette pulled up front. Erika had come with him to keep an eye on Angela so that the grownups could talk undisturbed. After saying hi to everyone, she picked up Angela and the two of them headed for the nursery.  
  
Sydney went and sat beside her partner and began to tell her story again making sure that she left out none of the details. When she had finished everyone sat silently. Walker picked up the bag with the two shell casings and stared at them for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I think that it is time we put the Costa Family out of business. Sydney I need to have a word with you."  
  
Walker stood up and the two of them went out to the front veranda. Gage found it difficult to stay put he had promised her he would be there and help her through this no matter what the out come. Now all ready he felt like he was leaving her to face the music by herself.   
  
Trivette could see the uneasiness on Gage's face, "He's the boss Gage, he'd be talking to either of us if we had done what Syd has done. No different," Trivette tried to assure him.  
  
"I know, I know, it still doesn't make it any easier. Alex any idea what will happen with Syd over the Michael Costa case?"  
  
"I'll go over the case and see how bad things are. It will depend a lot on what is going to happen with the Miles Costa case."  
  
**********  
  
"All right Sydney anything else you haven't told me?"  
  
"That's it Walker I've told you everything."  
  
"Nothing else is going to jump out of your past and cause a situation or put any of the rest of us in jeopardy?"  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I wouldn't have done it then except I couldn't face my Father with it. If I'd been on the force a little longer I know it wouldn't have happened."  
  
"And this time?"  
  
"I just needed to find the courage to face everyone especially Gage with what I had done. It stops here Walker no matter what it means to me."  
  
"That's what I needed to hear from you Sydney. You are one of my best; we are all going to stand by you on this. I can't promise you anything because it won't be entirely in my hands, but for now lets get to work on getting everything we can on the Costa Family."  
  
Walker put his arm around Syd and they walked back in the house. Rejoining the others Walker began laying out his plan.  
  
"Gage, Sydney since they want everyone to think that you are dirty lets accommodate them. Let them know that any money going into your accounts is staying there and if they want Miles looked after it is going to cost them more then threats. Trivette you and I will go and pick up Miles Costa."  
  
**********  
  
Gage pulled into the parking garage of the office building where the Costas fronted their family business. He and Syd headed right for the elevator and to the fifteenth floor where Thomas Costa's office was.  
  
"Ready for this Syd?" he asked his partner on the ride up.  
  
"More then ready," she answered as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.  
  
They went right to Costa's office. His secretary sat outside the office busy at her desk. She hardly looked up when the partners entered.  
  
They walked over to the desk and Gage politely asked if Mr. Costa would be in.  
  
"He is busy with meetings all day, if you would like to make an appointment."  
  
"This badge is all I need for an appointment," Gage said cutting her off and heading for the door, Sydney right behind him.  
  
"Hey you can't go in there," called the secretary as she followed them in to Costa's office.  
  
"Look here Syd, this will save time Mr. Durgon is here too. Now which one has been threatening you?"  
  
"Mr. Durgon was doing the actual threatening but I think it was on Mr. Costa's behalf," she smiled sweetly as she sat on Costa's desk leaning across it, "Isn't that so Mr. Costa?"  
  
"Mr. Costa do you want me to call security?" asked Costa's secretary.  
  
"No it's all right we will handle this, could you close the door."   
  
Once the door was tightly, shut Thomas Costa looked at Syd and Gage asking, "Now just exactly what is it we can do for you Rangers?"  
  
"It's not what you can do for us it's what we can do for you, but our services aren't free. My partner and I don't take kindly to threats we deal in cash. It may interest you to know that Miles is being taken into custody as we speak. Now I'm sure you would truly like to make all this go away and we are the people that can help make that happen."  
  
The phone rang interrupting their conversation. It was Miles calling his father to get his lawyer and bail him out of jail.  
  
Gage smiled at Sydney as he addressed Costa, "We'll be in touch."  
  
Syd slid off his desk and preceded Gage out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Thomas Costa looked at Paul Durgon after the door closed behind Sydney and Gage.  
  
"She is suppose to be your sure fire get out of jail free card for Miles and what about the second Ranger her partner?" Costa questioned Durgon.  
  
"She is the one that got Michael sprung a few years back. The charges were dropped before he even went to trial. She was new to the job then, hadn't become a Ranger yet. She must of hooked up with this guy later, looks like the two of them may either be helpful or a nuisance."  
  
"You've got until tomorrow to check them out in the mean time I'd better see about bailing Miles out. Let me know what you find out and Durgon get the job done right."  
  
Costa dismissed Paul Durgon with the wave of a hand as he set about calling lawyers and arranging bail for his youngest son.  
  
Durgon went to his office and began making a few phone calls. This Sydney Cooke wasn't as timid as the one he had dealt with when Michael was up for murder. He needed to know everything there was to know about Sydney Cooke and her partner Francis Gage.  
  
**********  
  
Syd and Gage walked into Ranger headquarters, where Walker and Trivette were waiting for them.  
  
"Sydney, Alex needs you in her office, Gage can go over what happened at Costa's office with us."  
  
"All right I'll see you shortly," she said as she turned to go see Alex.  
  
Once she was gone Walker asked Gage how she was holding up.  
  
"It's tough but she's determined to get through this, she'll be fine," Gage assured them.  
  
Trivette spoke up next; "I've been doing some digging on the Michael Costa case and some of the racketeering that was going on in the area at the time. I've also done a back ground check on Anthony Cooke."  
  
Gage shifted uneasily when Anthony's name was mentioned, he really didn't like sneaking around behind Syd's back about her brother.  
  
"Anthony by the looks of it has had a few dealings with the Costa family. Some gambling debts, it looks like he may have been in quite deep at one time, right around the time Michael Costa was in trouble.  
  
It seems Michael was out with his pals for the evening when he got in a fight with this Vic Lawson. Lawson wouldn't fight with him, just turned his back on him and started to walk towards his car. Costa lost it, pulled out a gun and shot him. Of course, his pals never saw a thing and other couple of witnesses had a memory loss. One witness that was supposed to have been there that was never questioned by the police was a Cassandra Chapman. She disappeared after that night and has never been heard of since."  
  
"I know where you can find Cassandra Chapman."  
  
The three of them turned to see Syd standing behind them.  
  
"Cassandra Chapman is Cara Cooke, my brother Anthony's wife."  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Cassandra Chapman is Cara?" Gage asked hardly believing what he was hearing, "Then why don't we call her Cassie or Cassandra?"  
  
"Cause according to Anthony, when she was a kid she always wanted to be called Cara, Anthony always called her Cara and so did the rest of us. Why are you looking for Cassandra Chapman?"  
  
"She was supposed to have witnessed Michael Costa murdering Vic Lawson only she disappeared," Trivette simple stated.  
  
"She what? That's nuts she couldn't possibly be involved with this."  
  
"Why not?" asked Gage as he moved over beside her.  
  
"This is Cara the most exciting thing she does in a day is buy groceries. She never goes any where without Anthony."  
  
"Sydney, when were Cara and Anthony married?" Trivette asked.  
  
"October of ninety-six, why?"  
  
"It was October of ninety-six, that Michael Costa was supposed to have shot Vic Lawson," replied Trivette.  
  
Syd stood there unable to move as what Jimmy was saying began to register.  
  
"Gage take Sydney and get some lunch, when you get back Trivette and I should know a little more about things."  
  
"Walker you don't have to candy coat this. I want this put right no matter what."  
  
"I know that you do, but I don't want you put in an impossible situation either. Go spend sometime with your partner. We'll see you after lunch."  
  
Syd knew that she had no choice in the matter so she nodded her head and together with Gage they left.  
  
Once Syd and Gage had left Walker turned to Alex and Trivette, "I want you two to dig up everything possible on Anthony and Cara Cooke."  
  
**********  
  
The facts of the case were going around in Syd's mind as she sat staring at her lunch. She had hardly said two words since the two of them had left the office.  
  
"This has sure been a quiet lunch, sure you wouldn't like a little hot sauce on that tuna on brown?"  
  
"What ever Gage."  
  
"Syd, look at me please," Gage put his finger under her chin as he spoke lifting her face to actually look at him. "What is going on in that mind of yours?"  
  
"Gage, Walker doesn't trust me?" she blurted out. "I thought we had it squared away this morning but obviously we didn't."  
  
"It's not that he doesn't trust you."  
  
"Then what is it? He just sent me out of the room with a baby sitter."   
  
"Honey, this is your family and we can't always be as objective about our family as others can be."  
  
"Oh please, you actually expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Yes, because I got sent out of the room with you. I know I find it hard to be objective when it comes to you. Do you think it was easy for me to sit still this morning when Walker asked to have a word with you?"   
  
This is your Mother, Father and brothers who are being scrutinized here. Syd I believe he trusts us both, he just doesn't want to make this harder on us then it has to be."  
  
"I'll take your word on this, but I'm still reserving judgement for later."  
  
"You always were a hard sell," Gage smiled and leaned over and kissed her.  
  
**********  
  
Trivette motioned the partners over to his desk when they came back into headquarters. They both stood behind him so they could peer over his shoulder at the computer screen.  
  
"Syd what did you say your brother's wife's maiden name was?" he asked.  
  
"Cassandra Chapman."  
  
"So then why does their marriage license say Cara Lisbon?"  
  
"Let me see that," exclaimed Syd wanting to see things for herself.  
  
Trivette moved the screen so Sydney could get a better view. She read the document over in disbelief.  
  
"This isn't right, the minister used her given name, Cassandra Anne Chapman. I know I'm right I have the wedding at home on video. I don't understand any of this?"  
  
Gage put his hand on Syd's shoulder trying to imagine how hard this was for her. Their thoughts were interrupted as Alex and Walker came through the door. Walker asked them to all come into his office. Alex handed Gage a folder as Trivette closed the door.   
  
"Those are Dillon's release papers they just need your signatures on it. The rest is up to you," explained Alex.  
  
"We all ready have a couple of people on the street spreading the word about how efficient we are at making things go away for people who can pay. Dillon is going to be the one to clinch it with Costa," Syd was quick to explain.  
  
"We have Miles Costa on an airtight bust. Trivette and I got him this morning as he was making a deal for a large shipment of cocaine. When we make that charge stick the rest will be gravy. You two go convince Brad Dillon."  
  
"On our way Walker," Gage assured him.  
  
**********  
  
"Got any ideas how you want to play this Gage?"  
  
"Yep just follow my lead," Gage winked as he opened the door of the interrogation room.  
  
Brad Dillon had all ready been brought in and sat there waiting for the partners.  
  
"What do you two want I told you everything that I'm going to tell you?"  
  
"Now Brad is that any way to talk to the people who have your walking papers right here in our hands?"  
  
"Maybe he likes it better in jail Gage."  
  
"That could be Syd. I never thought of that. Clean bed, three square meals a day, what else does a man need?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well," began Gage, "We have right here the power to either pass the facts of your case over to the ADA Alex Cahill Walker or we could forget about everything you have been up to."  
  
"And what is the price I have to pay to get out of here?"  
  
"Catches on quick doesn't Gage?"  
  
Gage smiled, "Not too much Dillon, in fact this is kind of a freebie all we want is lets say five percent of your personal take for the next six months. That and for you to let Thomas Costa know that we can come to some sort of arrangement with him for Miles as well."  
  
"Let me get this straight you want me to go to the old man with this story? He is going to think I've cut a deal with the Rangers to land Miles in jail and for me to get out."  
  
"Suit yourself Dillon, we've all ready talked to Costa once and it will just be a matter of time before we cut a deal with him. Of course if we have to work for what we want it may not go easy for you. If you are all ready in jail you may have to take the blame for Miles' crimes."  
  
"We're wasting our time Gage, he's too thick to see a good deal when it comes along."  
  
"No wait I'll do it, when do I get out."  
  
"Now that's the spirit Dillon, oh and by the way if you decide to go back on our deal you will be going down for Miles Costa's crimes, that is a personal guarantee from me."  
  
The papers were signed and Brad Dillon was sent on his way.  
  
**********  
  
The two of them followed Dillon as he left headquarters. He went straight to Costa's offices. About forty minutes later he came back down, hailed a cab and went home. Syd and Gage kept up the watch until six o'clock when their replacements showed up.   
  
"Let us know if anyone comes or goes, if he twitches and it doesn't seem right call."  
  
"You've got it Ranger," the officer assured Gage.  
  
Gage got back in the car and headed for home. Syd sat silently looking out the window still trying to make sense of all the facts. Gage had tried with out success to get her talking while they sat watching Dillon's apartment. This was the hardest part for Gage, Syd always had an opinion on everything, not this time she was keeping everything to herself.  
  
As soon as the door was opened at home Syd went right to the stack of videotapes that sat neatly on the shelves. She pawed her way through them until she came to the one of Anthony and Cara's wedding. She turned on the television and popped the tape in the VCR.  
  
Gage came into the living room and seeing what she was doing sat down beside her. When it came time for the vows everyone used Cara's real name Cassandra Chapman.  
  
"See I told you," exclaimed Syd triumphantly.   
  
"I didn't doubt you Syd."  
  
"Well you were the only one who didn't."  
  
"Syd."  
  
"I just feel like I have to keep proving myself, maybe once all this is cleared up things will get back to normal."  
  
"Not to me you don't, you have anything to prove to me," Gage told her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Syd laid her head up against Gage's chest as they continued to watch the wedding.  
  
"She was a pretty bride," commented Syd as she dreamily thought about her own upcoming wedding.  
  
"Not as pretty as my bride is going to be... Syd stop that and rewind it."  
  
"What is it Gage?" Syd asked as she hit rewind.  
  
"Right there pause it, look recognize him?"  
  
"Oh my God," was all Sydney could get out. Right there was Michael Costa.  
  
Sydney grabbed the phone and started dialling, "Anthony is so dead."  
  
Gage took the phone from her hands before she could finish punching the numbers in, "Slow down. There must be an explanation and we have to find out what that is before we do anything to tip our hand."  
  
"When I think of how he treated me last night, how he treated all of us."  
  
"I know Honey," Gage pulled her close to him holding her tightly against him, "We will get to the bottom of this Syd."  
  
They sat there a few minutes more staring at the television and Michael Costa, until Syd finally suggested that they should call Walker.  
  
"Walker can wait until the morning," Gage whispered as he reached across her to turn off the light.  
  
**********  
  
Thomas Costa had just finished pouring a brandy for Paul Durgon, "I want you to get in touch with those two Rangers tomorrow and find out what they have to say. I want Miles out of there they are holding him without bail. I want this dealt with no matter what the cost."  
  
"I've done a lot of checking on those two," said Durgon as he took a large swallow of the brandy, "seems that ever since they became partners they have been able to help out the more influential families who have had scrapes with the law.   
  
Miles' business associate Brad Dillon, came to see me today," continued Durgon, "these two have dropped all the charges against him. Everything nice and legal signed the paperwork right in front of him. Dillon told me that these two can come to an arrangement with you as well to get Miles out of jail."  
  
"Make it happen," ordered Thomas Costa.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The phone on Gage's desk was ringing as they entered the office the next morning.   
  
"Ranger Gage," he said as he picked up the receiver.  
  
"I'm busy right now, I'll get back to you in about thirty minutes."  
  
"Who was that?" inquired Syd as Gage hung up his phone.  
  
"Paul Durgon he wants to meet with us."  
  
"At least we are making some progress there," Syd commented as her phone began to ring. She walked to her desk to pick it up.  
  
Trivette had come into the office now and stopped by Gage's desk to tell him he had found out a few interesting facts about Anthony.  
  
"When Syd gets off the phone I'll explain it to both of you."  
  
Gage nodded his head in agreement while he watched Syd. As Trivette started to walk away he began walking towards Syd.  
  
"Then you start explaining what I don't understand Anthony," Gage heard her say.  
  
"Bring Cara and come to Dallas, well if you can't come here then Gage and I will go there."  
  
The line went dead and Syd hung up the phone.  
  
"What does Anthony want?" Gage asked her.  
  
"He is adamant that I do what ever the Costa Family wants me to do. He's scared Gage, scared to come here and scared to have us go there."  
  
"Trivette has some information to share with us, lets find out what that is and see what he and Walker think about what is going on with Anthony."  
  
Syd agreed, she came around from behind her desk and they walked over to where Trivette was talking with Walker.  
  
"Your brother has been busy Syd," Trivette began, "I came across Terry Armstrong who used to be Michael Costa's right hand man before he became a guest of the state up in Huntsville. He used to collect on the bad debts that were owed Michael from his bookie operation. According to him your brother used to do a lot of gambling and was always loosing. He says that Anthony used to skim the money to pay his debts from your Father's business since he was doing the books. When your Dad got sick they needed every cent for medical bills so that is when Anthony came up with the idea of laundering the money through the business. Your Father in all likelihood didn't know anything about it.  
  
Then Michael was accused of shooting Vic Lawson and that is where Anthony got real creative. He promised Cassandra Chapman's silence and the evidence, the shell casings, would disappear as long as his gambling debt disappeared too. Michael arranged for Durgon and Armand to threaten you and as Anthony predicted you were loyal to your family and the evidence went missing.  
  
Once the charges were dropped Thomas Costa in gratitude bought your Father's business. Of course that way he was assured that this nice little legit business would still be able to handle moving all that dirty money through it."  
  
Syd could hardly believe what she was hearing, Gage moved up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"It all fits together," Syd finally spoke, "Anthony just called here trying to pressure Gage and I into cooperating with the Costa Family. He is scared, I tried to tell him to bring Cara and come here, I told him Gage and I would go there. He told me the only thing that would help is if we did what we were told and got Miles out of jail no matter what the cost."  
  
"Walker I've got to call Durgon back and set up a meet with him give me a couple of minutes," Gage stated as he went back to his desk to make the call.  
  
"Syd do you think there would be any problem with your mother coming down and staying with you for a few days? I think it would be a good idea if some one was protecting her until this is finished," Walker told her.  
  
"My brother Rick as well," Sydney agreed.  
  
Gage walked back over to the group, "It's all set for tomorrow at lunch," he announced.  
  
"That gives you two time to go and get your Mother and brother then," Walker told Syd.  
  
"I'd better call then," Syd walked back to her desk to make the call.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Gage asked.  
  
"Only that your in-laws are already coming to stay and you aren't even married yet," laughed Trivette.  
  
Walker was smiling now too as that confused look came over Gage's face.  
  
**********  
  
As the plane began to descend into the airport Syd reached over and took Gage's hand. She sat there silently looking out the window. He brought her fingers to his lips wishing this nightmare was over.  
  
The books for the business had all been stored in her Mother's attic. Alex had got a subpoena for them, Syd knew her Mother would let her have them she had just wanted to make sure Anthony had no more strings to pull.  
  
Rick stood at the gate waiting for them, he pulled Sydney into his arms when he saw her. Looking at Gage all he could say was, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault Rick," Syd spoke up.  
  
"Maybe part of it is, I knew that Anthony was gambling, I knew he was acquainted with Michael Costa and Michael was taking his bets. I just didn't know how deep in he was or how far he would go. I should have went to you or Dad."  
  
"There were a lot of things that we all should have and shouldn't have done," Syd smiled at her brother. The first real smile Gage had seen in a couple of days.  
  
**********  
  
The ride to the Kathy Cooke's house took what seemed like forever. Except what was said at the airport brother and sister were keeping their thoughts to themselves. Nearing the house Gage spotted a car in the driveway.  
  
"Rick do you know that car?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pull over, Rick stay in the car, Syd you take the back," Gage was giving out orders as they all feared the worse.  
  
Gage watched as Syd got into position, then he advanced on the front door, knocking loudly, "Texas Rangers open up."  
  
He was answered by gunfire breaking through the window of the front door. With one kick Gage had the door open, he could see Syd's Mother tied and laying on the floor. The assailants were fleeing out the back to where Syd awaited them. Gage rushed past Kathy, by the time he got to the back of the house Syd had one down and was struggling with the second. One well placed kick from behind from her partner finished him as well.   
  
"Syd go look after your Mother," Gage directed her, "I'll look after these two."  
  
When Syd got inside Rick was all ready there untying their Mother's hands and feet. Together they helped her into a chair. From what she told them these two were here to collect the books for the business.  
  
When she knew her Mother was all right Syd began dialling her phone, "Cara is Anthony there? You tell that coward to get on the phone because if I have to hunt him down I will," Syd was all but screaming at her sister-in-law.  
  
A few minutes passed and Anthony finally picked up the phone, "Are you calling to tell me that you are going to help them?" he asked smugly.   
  
"No Anthony I'm calling to ask you what's next they put a bullet in Mom's head because I won't do what they tell me?"  
  
"What are talking about?"  
  
"Gage and I are here at Mom's with Rick, when we got here two of Costa's thugs were all ready inside trying to make her hand over the books. They could have killed her, how far are you going to let this go."  
  
"Don't you understand Sydney if we'd all cooperate with these people then none of this would be happening."  
  
"Don't you understand as long as we do cooperate with these people we will never be free of them."  
  
"Sydney please hand over the books to them, that's all they want."  
  
"Anthony the books have been subpoenaed and are in the hands of the state now."  
  
"How could you do this to me?"  
  
The line went dead. Gage was standing in front of her now, he put a hand on either arm and pulled her forward to him.  
  
"He didn't even ask if Mom was hurt or if she was all right. All he is worried about is himself."   
  
Gage knew that was the blow that hurt her the most.   
  
"Syd go spend some time with your Mom, make sure she is packed, I'll have Anthony and Cara picked up for questioning."  
  
She nodded her head yes and walked over where her Mother was sitting quietly with her brother. Gage went to talk to the officer in charge and put a call into Walker. He was just telling Walker they would be in around eleven when an officer came over to speak with him.  
  
**********  
  
"Syd, I need to see you for a minute," Gage told her motioning her to come here.  
  
"What is it Gage?" she asked walking towards him.  
  
"Let's go outside."  
  
She followed him out the back door to the middle of the lawn where he had stopped to wait for her.  
  
"Syd the officers that went to pick up Cara and Anthony just radioed in. Someone has broken in they've been shot, Cara is in critical condition and is being rushed to hospital."  
  
"Anthony is dead isn't he?" she simply asked.  
  
Gage nodded his head yes, Syd stood not moving as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
**********  
  
Sydney's Mom and brother took the news about like she did. None of them had wanted it all of them had expected it.  
  
Rick and Gage loaded Mrs. Cooke's bags into the car and then they all got in to go to the hospital. Sydney and her Mom went to the waiting room to check on Cara, while Gage went with Rick to identify Anthony's body.  
  
Upon seeing his brother's body, Rick cried softly nodding his head yes. Gage put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I keep seeing us as kids. I never thought it would end this way for him."  
  
"I'm sorry Rick," Gage told him, he knew this was never easy at any age, "We'd better go join your Mom and Syd."  
  
Rick nodded his head yes and Gage pushed the elevator button.  
  
Syd and her Mom were sitting quietly in the waiting room when Rick and Gage entered. A few minutes later the doctor came out asking for the Cooke family.   
  
"Is there a Sydney Cooke here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I'm Sydney."  
  
"Cara is in stable condition, she has a chest wound that grazed her lung, but luckily it passed out her back. She is awake and she has been asking for Sydney. If you would like to come this way I'll take you to her."  
  
Gage gave her hand a squeeze, then she followed the doctor to Cara's room.  
  
Cara was hooked up to all sorts of machines, Sydney walked over to her sister-in-law's bed. She stood looking at her for a few minutes wondering how much she knew about what Anthony had done. Syd took her hand and gently called her name.  
  
"I'm sorry Sydney."  
  
"Cara it's all right it's in the past."  
  
"No it's not all right I should have come forward at the time, but I didn't and now look what has happened. I want to change that Sydney, I want to testify now if it's not to late."  
  
"We'll have Michael Costa picked up for murder."  
  
**********  
  
Paul Durgon sat nervously waiting for his boss Thomas Costa. Things had not gone the way he had anticipated concerning Anthony Cooke. They were only suppose to retrieve the books, those damn books that would expose their business affairs with Anthony Cooke. Now the books were in the hands of the Rangers and Ranger Sydney Cooke's brother was dead.  
  
Thomas Costa entered the room Christopher Armand was with him. Paul Durgon nervously licked his lips.  
  
"Durgon we have a big problem, the only thing you had to do was arrange with Rangers Gage and Cooke to get the charges against Miles dropped.   
  
So far let me see, we have brought one of our legitimate businesses under scrutiny, and have killed Ranger Cooke's brother. Miles is still in jail and we don't even know if the Rangers are willing to still meet with us tomorrow. There have been too many mistakes. Christopher will look after things from now on."  
  
Durgon sat there not moving he knew what was coming as Costa turned to leave the room.  
  
Costa walked down the hall as the gun fired, the Paul Durgon problem had been solved.  
  
**********  
  
It was after midnight when Syd and Gage arrived home with Syd's Mother and brother. Syd helped her Mother get settled in the spare room while Gage brought bedding out to the couch for Rick.  
  
Rick had been sitting quietly, he had hardly spoken since they had got on the plane. Looking at Gage, he softly spoke to him, "I can look after Mom, it's up to you to look after my sister. Can you promise me that?"  
  
"Rick I love Syd, you have my promise I'll do everything in my power to protect her."  
  
"I needed to hear you say that. I know she loves you too."  
  
Gage sat and listened to Rick talk for a while longer before saying goodnight to him. He went to join Syd in their bedroom. She had all ready snuggled under the covers, he slipped in beside her and pulled her close. She was weeping for her brother and Gage held her until she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Syd was up before anyone else, she had the coffee started as Gage joined her in the kitchen.  
  
"What are your feelings about our meeting with Durgon and Costa today?" Gage asked her.  
  
"I can do this Gage. They have pulled the strings in my family for too long it has to end."  
  
"I'll let Walker know that we are ready."  
  
**********  
  
An hour later two Rangers were at the door to stand guard while Sydney and Gage went to Headquarters.   
  
Gage called Paul Durgon only to have his call redirected to Chris Armand. He was told that Mr. Durgon was no longer with them, but he was well aware of the meeting that was scheduled with Mr. Costa today and that they were certainly still eager to meet with them. Gage told him that they would see them at noon. He then joined Sydney who was going over things with Walker, Alex and Trivette.  
  
"We've got a new player," Gage announced as he joined the rest of them, "Christopher Armand is now handling things for Mr. Costa. I wonder what that is all about?"  
  
Trivette hung up his phone, "I think I can answer that, Durgon's body was just found out by the lake by some boaters not half an hour ago."  
  
"Probably offered as an apology to Syd, for Anthony," Walker stated, "Like killing Durgon is suppose to make it all right. You two go get your wires, so they can make it all right."  
  
An hour later Syd and Gage were headed into Costa's club to meet with them. Thomas Costa and Christopher Armand stood as they entered. As everyone was seated Armand began, "It is regrettable what has happened between our families Ranger Cooke, you will no longer have Paul Durgon's incompetence to deal with. We do hope that we can put this unpleasantness behind us and move forward."  
  
Gage answered for Syd, "My partner is not interested in your apologies, what we are here for is to complete the deal concerning Miles Costa."  
  
Thomas Costa cut in, "How much do I have to pay you to insure the charges are dropped and have my son our of jail?"  
  
"Five hundred thousand, two hundred and fifty thousand for my partner and two hundred fifty thousand to me. Then there is the matter of another hundred thousand restitution to the Cooke Family for the untimely death of Anthony Cooke caused by the incompetence of Paul Durgon who was an employee of yours, working under your instruction." Gage smiled as he laid out the terms.  
  
"You are going to take your responsibility in all this aren't you Mr. Costa?" Syd asked forcing a smile.  
  
"If you have the cash ready for us we can sign the paperwork now, file the papers this afternoon and have Miles home in time for dinner," Gage continued.  
  
Costa motioned to Armand, "Go to the safe and get the money I want this transaction taken care of."  
  
Armand stood up, leaving to retrieve the cash as Costa continued, "Ranger Cooke, your brother was weak, he made deals with us that he couldn't keep, in the end he was a liability. An example had to be set. His death was nothing personal just business. It was a mistake that it happened before our business transaction was complete, but fortunately we were able to come to a solution suitable for all of us."  
  
Armand came walking into the room with the cash just as Walker and Trivette came walking in, informing everyone that they were under arrest. The Rangers jumped into action and in a matter of a few minutes Costa and his associates were in handcuffs. Syd had cuffed Thomas Costa herself as Gage pulled him to his feet.  
  
"The only suitable solution is to see you and your sons behind bars for a very long time," she told him.  
  
***********  
  
Two Weeks Later.  
  
Gage stood with Sydney outside the Office of the Internal Affairs Review Board. Alex had acted as her defence presenting her case before the board. Walker had spoken on her behalf at quite some length as well as Trivette and Gage. She had told her story, admitting her guilt and now the only thing left to do was wait for the ruling to be handed down.  
  
Finally a woman emerged from the office and told them that they were ready for her inside. Syd took a deep breath and walked in Gage right behind her. Everyone was asked to take a seat as they waited to hear the verdict.  
  
"Ranger Cooke could you please stand," asked the chairman of the Review Board.  
  
Syd did as she was asked.  
  
"What happened almost five years ago is not something to be taken lightly. Yet the circumstances surrounding the case, your exemplary record as a Ranger and your work on the last case setting the record straight even knowing how it could end for you has all been taken into consideration. It is the opinion of this board that it would be a far greater loss to dismiss you then to keep you in the position you are now. However this incident will stay on your permanent record being sealed to this board. You are free to go and resume your duties as a Texas Ranger."  
  
The End  
  
By Janis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
